


get a little excited (baby, when I think about you)

by blake0tyler



Series: paper rings [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn Explicit, soft and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake0tyler/pseuds/blake0tyler
Summary: Her breath hitches as she pulls back, inhales hard. “Do you want to watch a movie?”Kelley’s eyes go wide. “What?”[smutty epilogue to “paper rings”]
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Series: paper rings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560658
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	get a little excited (baby, when I think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The people have spoken. Here is your smutty epilogue. Title from the most fitting song to this story: “Nervous” by Shawn Mendes.

So, yes—

She’s thought about it, alright?

It’s been on her mind for weeks—for _months_ , really. She’s imagined every possible variation of how this could go down. Has been caught staring during practice, has been smacked in the face with a pillow by Lindsey multiple times for smirking at her phone too hard, has woken up in the middle of the night, dreams still hot on her body; her heart racing at the thought of lips down her neck, fingers skimming over her ribs, at the thought of being pressed down onto the bed, gasping, as Kelley would—

“Oh my god, Em…”

She’s thought about it.

In vivid detail.

She’s imagined locker rooms and crowded bars and hotel bathrooms. She’s imagined sneaking away from their friends, finding some deserted corner of some stadium somewhere. She’s let her mind run wild and imagined Georgia, re-constructed that night on the trampoline in a whole different way. She’s imagined her own apartment in Portland, many times over—the bed, the couch, the kitchen counter, the wall.

(She’s only imagined being at Kelley’s place once or twice, the thought of _that_ making her whole body go hot for some reason; flying into Salt Lake City for the weekend, staying over, her heart already burning, knowing what this was about, knowing that they were going to sleep together, knowing it and _wanting_ it and yet—)

“ _Em…”_

Nothing—

Absolutely nothing, though—

“ _Babe—_ ”

—has prepared her for the real thing.

Kelley gasps out the word, her voice soft and throaty against the side of Emily’s jaw, and Emily is shaking.

She’s not even been inside of Kelley’s apartment for ten minutes, and already, she’s falling apart.

It’s embarrassing.

They’re against the door, haven’t even made it properly past the hallway. Emily’s bags are dropped next to them on the floor. She hasn’t even gotten her jacket off, has been pressed against the first flat surface Kelley could find, and now—

Her heart is racing impossibly fast, fingers slipping on the hem of Kelley’s sweater, brushing accidentally against the bare skin of her back, and Kelley gasps, arches forward, keeps mumbling words into Emily’s mouth, saying things like _oh my god_ and Emily’s name and _babe_ , and Emily is—

She’s starting to—

She’s quiet and shaking, and she wants to, _really_ —

But also—

Her breath hitches as she pulls back, inhales hard. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Kelley’s eyes go wide. “What?”

She clears her throat, tries to ignore how hot she’s feeling, how shaky, how _embarrassed_. She forces herself to smile, to be light about this, _casual_. “Or Netflix? That documentary series you were texting me about, the one about people’s weird obsessions, what’s it called again? Do you want to watch that?”

Kelley is still up in Emily’s space, breathing hard, looking worked up and gorgeous and _hot,_ and Emily feels like she can’t even maintain eye contact.

It’s _so_ embarrassing.

Of course, Kelley has no problems being casual. Kelley has probably done this with more people than Emily has ever even _kissed_ —

Kelley is silent, is still looking at her like she can’t really figure out what is going on, and Emily breathes out, “Please?”

Her shoulders are tense, her chest achy.

Kelley frowns a bit. “But—” she stammers. “I thought we—I mean, don’t you want to—”

Emily’s throat closes off.

She ducks away from where Kelley has her pressed against the door, slides under Kelley’s arm, white noise in her ears as she mumbles, “Sorry, I just—uh, where’s your bathroom?”

She blindly reaches for a door handle on the left, walks in just as Kelley says, “Yeah, that one.”

And then—

Then, it’s quiet.

She is trembling so hard that she has to hold onto the sink to steady herself.

She takes a breath, then another. There’s a buzzing in her ears and her wrists hurt with an inexplicable intensity, and she vaguely has the thought: _you’re having a panic attack_.

And then: _or something like a panic attack, don’t freak out._

Kelley’s products are messily lined up in front of the mirror; face wash and mascara and this cute pink and green toothbrush, and Emily stares at it and thinks: _it’s no big deal, you’re at her place and she wants to have sex and it’s no big deal, that’s what people do when they’re together, you’re here to have sex with her, stop freaking the fuck out already, stop_ —

“Em?”

She barely hears Kelley’s voice through the door.

With shaky fingers she turns on the tap, letting the cold water run over her wrists and down her arms, before pressing her palms against her temples.

“Everything’s fine,” she hears herself say. “Just need a second.”

It sounds surprisingly steady.

She takes another breath, a slower one.

It helps a bit.

_You’re fine_ , she tells herself. _You’re fine._

After a moment, she turns the tap off, reaches for Kelley’s towel to dry her hands. There are drops of water running down her temples, so she brings the towel up to her face. It vaguely smells of Kelley’s shampoo, and that—

Emily breathes in deep.

After a second, she hears Kelley say, “Do you want me to come in?”

Her voice is laced with concern, so different from how it had sounded before, when they—

When they were—

Emily forces herself to look in the mirror.

_You’re fine,_ she thinks, hard and desperate. _Stop it. Be normal. Everything is going to be fine._

She hangs the towel back, takes another breath, opens the door before she can talk herself out of it.

Kelley’s eyes are wide. She’s biting down on her bottom lip, hands pushed deep in the front pocket of her hoodie, shoulders turned inward.

“Hi,” Emily says.

“Hi,” Kelley says. “You okay?”

Emily nods slowly. “Sorry,” she tries. “I—I don’t know why I…” She tries to joke about it. “Must be the Utah mountain air.”

Kelley doesn’t laugh.

She looks small and uncertain, and Emily feels a sudden sting of pain at the sight.

“Hey,” she says, reaching forward and stepping closer to Kelley. “Don’t freak out. I just—I just needed to breathe for a minute.”

Kelley looks unconvinced. She swallows hard, looking down as she mumbles, “Sorry I kissed you so hard…”

_Fuck_.

It hits Emily right in the chest.

She’s already wrapping her arms around Kelley’s waist, melting into it slowly. “Don’t say sorry,” she mutters into the hood of Kelley’s sweater. “I—I was just so nervous and excited about seeing you again, about coming here, and… I got overwhelmed because you make me shaky sometimes, and I—” Somehow it’s easier to make the confession into Kelley’s neck, where she can’t see her eyes. “ _Fuck_ , Kell, I just missed you so much…”

Kelley goes soft in Emily’s arms. “Missed you, too,” she mumbles. “So much… At the airport, all I wanted to do was kiss you.”

Emily can feel herself blush. “Yeah?” she asks softly.

Kelley nods.

Emily pulls back, then, a little. “You can kiss me whenever you want,” she mumbles, and it only sounds a tiny little bit nervous. She’s trying to say _I want you to_ , but she’s not sure how.

Kelley studies her, then really softly brings a hand up to stroke her thumb over Emily’s cheekbone, before leaning in and kissing her.

It’s just a brush of their lips together, nothing like the frantic making out from before.

When Kelley pulls back, Emily is smiling and blushing, and she squeezes Kelley’s elbow and says, “So… this is your place, huh?”

Kelley grins and shoves her a bit—and just like that, everything feels good again, normal and flirty and _good_.

Emily takes another deep breath.

_She likes you,_ she thinks, _she likes you enough to want you here_.

“Do you—” Kelley shakes her head, takes a step back. “Should we start this again?”

She interlaces her fingers with Emily’s still slightly cold and clammy hand, pulling her further into the apartment. “This is it.” Kelley gestures around vaguely, making Emily bite down on her smile. “Kitchen and living room, or whatever we can call it, I don’t really know, there is a couch, at least.” She laughs, a little nervously. “Bathroom you’ve already seen, and bedroom—” Kelley’s voice cracks. “—at the end of the hall.”

Emily can feel the heat rise up to her cheeks as they lock eyes, just for a second.

_God._

But then Kelley, still a little bit uncertain, says, “Did you really want to watch that documentary, or…?”

Emily laughs, then pulls them to the couch.

:::

The thing is—

They’ve actually come pretty close a couple of times, already.

Even after that game, the one where Kelley cornered her in the tunnel and basically confessed her feelings in front of both their teams, staff and coaches, they’d barely made it past the doorstep of Emily’s room in her Portland apartment, before they were kissing again.

There’d been so much tension, so much to compensate for after those horrible weeks of silence. Kelley’s hands had already been pulling on the fabric of Emily’s shirt, her mouth impatient on the skin of Emily’s neck.

And the thing is—

She _wants_ to.

Fuck, she really, _really_ wants to.

But just the feeling of Kelley’s fingers on her hips had been enough to make her feel dizzy, to make her _wet_ , to make her mind short-circuit on the thought that if Kelley could do _this_ to her with only a kiss—

Well.

God knows where she learned how to do that.

:::

Kelley puts on some soccer game.

It helps.

Slowly, Emily’s nerves, which have been making her nauseous for days, are beginning to make way for something a bit more steady and good.

It had been an impulse decision to book the flight; the result of slightly too much wine and a two and a half hour long Facetime session with Kelley that had left her feeling like she was going to lose her mind if they didn’t get to see each other soon. She’d let Kelley smile and flirt her way past Emily’s reservations, and had booked the ticket without thinking about it—and _then_ , she’d started thinking about it.

It’s not that she’s inexperienced.

Not exactly, at least.

She’s been with a few people—some more serious than others. She’s tried the whole Tinder thing, not to a great success, but still. She’s tried it.

It’s not _having sex_ that is the issue.

It’s—

“Stop kicking me.”

Emily smiles, pulled out of her thoughts by Kelley’s voice.

Instead of moving back into her own space, she pushes her foot a little harder against Kelley’s calf, their legs tangled together on the coffee table. “I’m not kicking you.”

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Stop pushing, then.”

The game is kind of boring. It’s a summary of a match that both of them have seen already, one that’s going to end in a draw. Emily shifts a little closer to Kelley on the couch. They’re only half wrapped up around each other. Their legs are touching and Kelley’s fingers are absentmindedly drawing patterns over the inside of Emily’s right wrist, but they’re not holding hands, they’re not cuddling, they’re not kissing—and suddenly Emily is thinking about the four weeks apart, and that they _could_ be. Kissing. If she wanted to.

She pushes her foot against Kelley’s calf harder, more insistently, turning her body inward just a little bit. Kelley glares at where Emily’s leg is now more or less swung over her own. She seems a little unsure of how to respond.

“They’re going to draw,” Emily says, pointing her toes towards the tv screen. “0-0. We texted about it last week, remember?”

Kelley doesn’t say anything for a second, before kind of shrugging. “Yeah, okay, I know. What is—”

Emily takes a hold of Kelley’s fingers that were on her wrist, and Kelley stops talking. She breathes in somewhat sharply, making Emily smirk just a little bit, because they’re only holding hands, but once in a while, if she times it right, things like that make Kelley _shy_ , and Emily fucking loves it.

She leans in closer, brushes her lips against Kelley’s shoulder, a kiss on the fabric of her sweater that is not nearly enough. So she moves up higher, finding the bare skin where Kelley’s shoulder meets her neck and kisses her again.

Kelley has gone still.

She’s got her eyes on the tv, but Emily can feel the way she’s not really looking anymore.

With another kiss, she breathes out, “Kelley?”

“Hm?” It sounds just the slightest bit breathy now.

“Stop watching the game,” Emily mumbles. 

Kelley doesn’t say anything. Her hand has gone warm against Emily’s palm. She’s staring at the tv, but her neck is slightly bent now, allowing more access for Emily’s mouth—so she takes it.

She licks a little harder against Kelley’s skin, and Kelley huffs out, “ _Em_.”

It comes out just the tiniest bit sharp.

Emily frowns. “What?”

Kelley pulls back so suddenly that she nearly knocks Emily back. “What are you doing?”

Emily blinks hard, and for a moment, they’re just looking at each other, and then Emily starts to say, “I’m just—” right as Kelley shakes her head and says, “Sorry, I didn’t—”

Both of them fall silent.

Kelley is quick to break it, though. “Sorry,” she says. “I didn’t mean to snap. I just—” She glances down, fumbles with her fingers. “I thought you didn’t really feel like making out…”

Emily’s face is warm.

“No, I do,” she says. Kelley looks up, and Emily pushes herself. “I really want to make out. Really. And I also want to… to, like, _really_ make out, if you—if you know what I mean.”

There.

She’s said it.

She’s said it like a freaking idiot, but she’s said it.

There’s a tiny smile at the corners of Kelley’s mouth now. She hooks her pinky around Emily’s pinky and arches her eyebrow. “ _Really_ make out, huh?”

Emily’s whole body is hot now. “Shut up,” she mumbles. “I’m nervous.”

At that, Kelley’s whole expression changes. She shifts forward, closer. “But why, though?” Emily huffs, and Kelley adds, “No, really. Why are you so nervous? It’s just me.”

“Exactly.”

She’s admitted it before she can stop herself. Kelley frowns. And now, Emily—

For fuck’s sake.

She’s got no choice but to say it now. No choice but to—

“Kell,” she says, and her heart is racing. “You’re so—” She groans, doesn’t know how to formulate it. “You’re—you’ve really got no idea how long I’ve been in love with you, do you?”

She closes her eyes, braces herself for impact, can’t feel anything but the crazy rhythm of her heartbeat, the way her palms are getting sweaty, and then Kelley says, “You’re in love with me?”

It almost makes Emily laugh.

“Uh, yeah,” she says. “Like you don’t know.”

“I didn’t,” Kelley says, and Emily wants to push her and kiss her at the same time, because it sounds so _soft_ , and—

“Well, now you do,” she says, and then—

Kelley fists her hand hard into Emily’s hoodie, pulling her close and kissing her abruptly. It’s sudden and hot and _needy_ , and it rushes heat through Emily’s whole body; the way Kelley’s parting her lips, licking into her mouth, the way she’s pushing herself so close to Emily’s body that she’s nearly in her lap.

Emily lets herself be pushed back. She slides her arm around Kelley’s waist, angling her face to find an even better angle, and Kelley swings her leg over Emily’s thigh.

Everything blurs.

When Kelley finally pulls away, she’s blushing, the red of her cheeks so pretty and rare and _attractive_.

Emily immediately wants to kiss her again.

Kelley’s looking right at her, biting down on her bottom lip, trembling just a little bit as she seems to realize the position she got them in; Emily pushed back against the couch, hips bracketed by Kelley’s legs.

“Oh, I—” Kelley’s _really_ blushing now, seems to freak out just enough to shift a little uncertainly, not entirely convinced about whether to move out of Emily’s lap or not.

It surges through Emily’s whole body—

The fact that she got Kelley to look like this.

She makes a point of tightening her hold on Kelley’s hips just a little bit, and then Kelley is looking at her with a bit more confidence, smiling in a way that is so intimate, and _good_ , and real.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Kelley mumbles, close enough against Emily’s mouth that it’s mostly a whisper. “In case you didn’t know.”

Emily’s stomach flips. “Yeah?” she says.

Kelley nods.

“Yeah,” she says. “And I’m nervous as hell.”

_Oh._

Emily runs her fingers up Kelley’s spine. Her own breathing has gone a little uneven. “You mean, about, uh… you’re also nervous about…”

Kelley kisses her again, doesn’t confirm what Emily’s asking, but Emily knows the answer just the same.

It calms her down a bit—to know that, in any case, they’re just figuring this whole thing out together. How to be nervous about it and _want_ it at the same time.

As she thinks it, she realizes that she still hasn’t said it out loud. Not clearly, anyway. That, maybe, Kelley, despite the fact that she must feel how Emily’s whole body is on fire now, might not have realized that Emily really—

“I want to,” she says. “I want to have sex with you.”

Kelley’s eyes go a little dark. She licks at her bottom lip, then says, “Good, because you’re making me really wet.”

:::

Of course, she can’t get that out of her head.

They’re against the wall of the hallway now, not exactly in Kelley’s bedroom, but close enough, and Kelley is sliding her fingers up the back of Emily’s neck, kissing her slowly and teasingly and all Emily is thinking is, _she’s wet, she said that she’s wet, fuck, she’s—_

Her body feels like it’s on fire.

She’s got her hands pressed against the warm skin of Kelley’s waist, teasing her fingertips over Kelley’s abs, just high enough for it to make Kelley’s breath hitch, and they’re out in the hallway still, but Emily’s mind is running ahead—is picturing Kelley’s naked thighs, is picturing her spread open on the bed; skin glistening, cheeks flushed red, all sounds and breathing and fingers clenched in the sheets as Emily touches her, as Emily—

Kelley bites down softly on Emily’s bottom lip and her mind snaps back.

Kelley smirks, smug and confident, and it pushes Emily forward. She flips their positions easily, brackets Kelley against the doorpost. It makes Kelley groan and push her hips forward—

And suddenly Emily’s leg is between Kelley’s thighs, and both of them kind of freeze.

She waits a beat, trapped by Kelley’s gaze, and then, breathing in and maintaining direct eye contact, she moves her leg.

_Fuck._

Kelley’s face changes beautifully.

If she wouldn’t be standing so close, Emily might not even have noticed it this clearly, but she is, and so she _does_ —the way Kelley’s eyes flutter closed for just a second, the way her mouth parts as she gasps lightly against Emily’s lips, the way her eyebrows furrow in pleasure.

It rushes a wave of power through Emily’s body.

She hums, moves her leg again—and Kelley’s head falls back against the wall.

“Em—” she breathes out.

Emily steps closer to kiss Kelley’s neck; soft, barely-there touches, focusing entirely on the way Kelley moves harder against her thigh. “Yes?”

“My room…” Kelley says, and it sounds like she’s struggling to get the words out. “Maybe we can take this to my room, babe.”

Emily shudders.

It’s not that Kelley never calls her babe. It’s that her skin is flushed and she’s grinding herself against Emily’s leg and she’s calling Emily _babe_.

She moves away from Kelley just enough to push the door open, just enough to step inside, and then she’s taking it all in—the small stacks of books on the nightstand; the pair of black Nikes in the corner on the floor, looking like they were kicked off in a hurry, the bed; all soft whites and dark blues—and she wants Kelley right there, right now—

But before she can do anything, Kelley has seemed to found enough composure to take charge again, because she’s being pushed inside with slightly too much force, hands on her hips as she stumbles backwards to the bed.

Next thing she knows, her wrists are pinned and Kelley’s weight is pressing her down into the mattress and she’s being kissed so hard that she moans up into Kelley’s mouth.

She can’t help it.

She moans and she kisses back and her whole body goes tight with how much she wants this.

Kelley’s hand is on her stomach, fingernails dragging the lightest pattern over her abs, and it’s making Emily nearly lose her mind. She pushes her hips up, kisses Kelley harder, only half aware of how much she’s writhing, how much her body is betraying her in showing Kelley just how much she—

Kelley shifts her weight, slides sideways to slot her leg more directly between Emily’s legs, moves her mouth to the side of Emily’s neck, and they’re still fully clothed, but Emily—

She feels so wet suddenly, so impossibly aroused.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Kelley’s teeth drag over her throat, and Emily swears loudly.

She arches up, feeling the flex of Kelley’s thigh against her in a way that makes her want to scream, and then Kelley’s thumb presses down on the inside of Emily’s hip, just the right amount of pressure, and Emily gasps—

She skyrockets so hard that she nearly comes, just from that, just from the sudden shift in pace and intention, just from the way Kelley is holding her down, so fucking _into it_ that it’s making both of them shake.

She nearly comes.

It’s not enough—not enough direct pressure, but the spike of it pulls hard on her body, and with the way Emily’s hips rock upwards, with the way her skin has gone hot all over, there is no way Kelley doesn’t notice it.

She pulls back, looks down at Emily with her eyes wide and her lips swollen. “Did you…”

Emily shakes her head, a sudden wave of embarrassment charging through her.

“No,” she breathes out. “But—”

She doesn’t know what she wants to say.

_But almost_ , she wants to say.

_Please don’t stop,_ she wants to say.

She wants to breathe out Kelley’s name and only that. Wants to be naked, already. Wants to be able to hold out longer than some fucking fourteen year old boy.

Her face is hot—and suddenly she doesn’t know if it’s because she’s turned on or embarrassed for nearly coming, or embarrassed for _not_ coming completely.

She looks up, searching Kelley’s face for any sign of disapproval.

But Kelley—

Kelley is looking at her like she’s never going to focus on anything else but Emily.

Her hand strokes soft through Emily’s hair.

“Fuck…” she mumbles, close to Emily’s lips. “You’re so hot…” She kisses Emily’s jaw, kisses her neck, breaths in deep, and then her voice goes slightly desperate as she mumbles, “God—I can’t wait to see you come for real.”

Emily trembles.

She kisses Kelley’s mouth—soft, softer than before—trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

Kelley lets it happen, lets Emily gather herself, slow it down.

“Are you good?” Kelley mumbles, then. “Do you still…”

She doesn’t finish the sentence, and Emily looks up at her, bites down on her bottom lip, then breathes out, “How, uh—how many people have you… have you… _you know_.”

Something softens in Kelley’s expression. She strokes her fingers over Emily’s cheek, down to her neck. “Does it matter?”

Emily looks down, shifting slightly uncomfortably, and right away, Kelley tips her chin back up to look at her.

“Em,” she says, “It doesn’t.”

Emily swallows hard, then mumbles, “I just want it to be good for you.”

At that, Kelley’s mouth parts and she makes a sound that almost sounds like a laugh. She nudges her nose against Emily’s jaw, squeezes their fingers tightly together, and mumbles, “You nearly made me come twice already—once on the couch and once against the wall. I would say you’ve got nothing to worry about, baby.”

It makes Emily’s neck flush.

Kelley kisses her softly, smiling at the sight, and then, she’s biting on her lip, almost like she’s deciding whether she should keep talking or not.

And Emily—who has seen Kelley stumble through a freaking monologue of a confession once before already—recognizes the signs right away; recognizes when she’s going to admit something real.

Her heart speeds up, and then Kelley rushes out, “Really, babe, I’m pretty sure you could—You could do whatever you wanted to me, and I—I would love it more than anything anyone else has ever done to me, because I’ve never had sex with anyone I was in love with, Em—like, seriously, you don’t even know how much I—”

Emily kisses her.

She kisses Kelley because she can’t stop anymore, and then, she’s pulling on the hem of Kelley’s sweater, because it’s been long enough, now.

After a few failed attempts to get it up, Kelley laughs a little, sits back on her heels and pulls the sweater up over her head easily.

Emily’s breath hitches in her throat.

She’s seen Kelley before, obviously. There’s no way, with all the shared locker rooms, hotel rooms, general lack of personal space in professional soccer, that she hasn’t.

But she hasn’t seen Kelley like _this._

The bra is black and kind of lacy, a dark contrast with Kelley’s pale, freckled skin.

And _god—_

She’s all toned muscles, smooth stomach and strong shoulders, teasing shadow lines down between her breasts, and lower, on the inside of her hips.

Emily feels like she can’t breathe.

Kelley blushes a little bit, shifts self-consciously.

She tugs at the waistband of her sweatpants, plays with the drawstrings, almost like she’s not sure if she should take them off as well.

And then, because she’s Kelley, and she’d rather just do _something_ decisively than nothing, even when she’s self-conscious, she’s already standing, sliding her pants down her legs until she’s by the bed in nothing but her underwear—and Emily thinks she might get a heart attack.

Kelley runs a hand through her hair, most for composure than for show, but Emily nearly whimpers at the sight.

“God,” she mumbles. “Kell…”

Kelley shifts, like she’s still not really sure what to do.

And then Emily moves forward on the bed, holds out her hand to tug Kelley closer, and she leans up on her knees and kisses her.

It’s a little awkward with the angle like this—Kelley standing and Emily on her knees on the bed—but it works.

Emily’s hand runs a little higher on Kelley’s stomach, and she doesn’t really mean to, it’s just to try and get Kelley to step even closer, but when she slides her hand up Kelley’s side, her thumb accidentally brushes against the fabric of Kelley’s bra, and Kelley moans.

Emily waits for a second, then does it again.

Her thumb slides over the underside of Kelley’s breast, and Kelley trips forward, closer.

“Fuck,” she mumbles.

There’s a rush of pride that goes through Emily’s body at the sound of that. She smirks, then cups Kelley’s breast for real, stroking her softly over the fabric of her bra. Kelley’s eyes flutter closed and she hums, steading herself with her hands on Emily’s shoulders.

She’s got enough focus to mumble, “Em, you’re still wearing too many clothes—”

But then Emily rolls Kelley’s nipple between her fingers, and Kelley’s breathing cuts short and she whimpers. Her grip on Emily’s shoulders tightens, and Emily loves the sound that Kelley makes when she uses just the slightest bit more pressure.

She kisses Kelley’s ribs, just because she can, and then, hot and feverishly, she suddenly wants her mouth on Kelley’s nipples.

It takes her a second to work the clasp of Kelley’s bra because her fingers are shaking.

But then, the clasp opens.

Kelley is holding her own breasts, covering the fabric with her palms and keeping it from falling to the floor. She makes direct eye contact with Emily, smirks like she knows exactly what effect she’s having—and then she drops the bra.

Emily makes a sound at the back of her throat, that quickly gets swallowed by the way Kelley kisses her, hungry and desperate.

This time when Emily touches her, she takes her time. Kelley’s skin is soft and warm, her nipples pink and perfect and hard. She closes her eyes when Emily kisses her between her breasts, hums and slots her fingers into Emily’s hair, close to her scalp.

Emily’s breath ghosts over Kelley’s left nipple, and Kelley gasps in anticipation, breathes out, “Don’t tease me like that…”

It makes Emily grin, and she does it again, loving the way Kelley’s whine turns into a moan as she closes her lips around Kelley’s nipple and sucks it into her mouth.

She doesn’t know where she’s getting all this sudden confidence from, but the way Kelley responds to her—half naked and panting; tugging slightly on Emily’s hair like she can’t quite help herself, like she can’t help but take what she wants no matter which way they’re doing this—it’s making Emily’s head spin.

She doesn’t want to stop anymore.

She can’t even remember why she was feeling so shaken in the first place.

With one of her hands still on Kelley’s hip, it’s the easiest thing to drift her fingers down.

It’s not intentional—not really, anyway.

She’s way too occupied moving her mouth across to Kelley’s other nipple, grazing the tip with her teeth in a way that makes Kelley’s hips buck forward, to really pay attention to it. But the movement causes her to drop her hand and when she touches her fingers to the inside of Kelley’s thigh, Kelley chokes out, “Fuck—oh, _fuck._ Okay.”

Emily bites down on her lip.

She looks up, meets Kelley’s eyes. There’s a shot of pleasure through her body at the sight; so much naked skin on display, the way Kelley’s throat is flushed, her hair tousled already. She’s looking at Emily with wide eyes, trembling and turned on, and Emily _loves_ it.

“Is that good?” she mumbles, moving her fingers higher, drawing teasing patterns up and up, but not just quite _there_ yet. Kelley huffs out a breath, closes her eyes as she nods. Emily presses a kiss to the top of her breast, slides her fingers higher. “Is this what you want?”

It’s not meant to be dirty, but Kelley responds like it _is._

She seems to be swallowing back a moan as she spreads her legs wider, trying to press herself against Emily’s hand. It sounds completely breathless when she commands, “Higher.”

Emily’s stomach swoops at the sudden power she holds.

She draws her fingertips up just a little bit. “What’s that?”

Kelley exhales harder. “ _Em_.”

She grips Emily’s shoulder harder, tries to cant her hips forward, and Emily nearly chokes when she feels Kelley’s skin get slicker, when she feels how affected Kelley really is; feels her slowly start to drip on Emily’s fingers.

It makes her whole body overheat in a second.

“Kell…”

She doesn’t mean to make Kelley beg. She wants to say something else. She wants to say _fuck, you’re beautiful_. Wants to say _you feel so good._ Wants to say _come here_.

But she breathes out Kelley’s name, forgetting that she had seemed to be making a demand, and Kelley goes into overdrive.

“Please, Em— _please,_ baby, touch me. I’m so—I can’t really wait anymore—please, just—”

It only takes a second.

One moment, Kelley is still standing next to the bed, and the next, Emily has tugged her onto it, pushing her down onto her back.

It only takes a second.

She is only nervous for one second more—

And then she’s sliding her hand right into Kelley’s underwear and touches her, groaning at how wet she is, how slippery.

Kelley gasps into Emily’s neck, chokes out a tangled string of curses.

It’s messy and fast.

Kelley is so turned on that Emily doesn’t even really have to focus. She doesn’t think about it; just circles Kelley’s clit experimentally, not long, but long enough for Kelley to pant out “Inside, baby, please, _inside_ —”

She slips two fingers in, the angle off with Kelley’s underwear in the way, but certainly enough.

Kelley comes with Emily’s palm pressed against her clit, her hips moving wildly against, and just like that, Emily loses her ability to speak.

Seconds, minutes later—Emily doesn’t know; all she can do is stare at how _good_ Kelley looks like this—Kelley brings the hand that was clutching the sheets up to her head.

She exhales hard, laughs breathlessly, just pure relief and endorphins as she mumbles, “Fuck… Em… That was… _oh, god_.”

Emily swallows hard. “Yeah?”

Kelley moves her hand, looks at her, her smile curling even wider. “Baby, oh my god. I can’t believe you made me come like that with all your clothes still on.”

That makes Emily laugh.

She feels _good_ —shy and happy and a little smug, even.

Kelley tangles a hand in Emily’s hair, pulls her closer, then whispers against her mouth, “I’m so going to get you naked now.”

Emily nods.

Kelley’s hands slip under the hem of her hoodie, where her skin is sweaty and hot, and drags it up and off, taking the t-shirt she was wearing under it along. Emily wants to bite her lip because she’s not wearing anything fancy, just a grey sports bra that really isn’t anything special. But Kelley’s eyes won’t leave her body, won’t look at anything but the lines of Emily’s shoulders, her breasts.

Emily shivers when Kelley softly drags the nail of her thumb over Emily’s stomach, tracing her abs.

It makes Kelley smirk.

“You look so good,” she mumbles. “So… _so_ good.”

Emily hums, gets a little impatient under Kelley’s gaze. She brings her hand up to let her fingers slip under the strap of her bra, and Kelley scoots closer, kisses her mouth, then says, “Bet you look even better naked, though…” right as she hooks her fingers under the band of the bra and pulls it up over Emily’s head.

The air is slightly cold against her bare skin, but everything else is on fire.

Kelley kisses her collarbones, drags her hands over Emily’s ribs, then down her stomach—she smiles when it makes Emily flex against her touch.

And then she’s pressing Emily down onto her back.

They’re on the wrong end of the bed, and Emily doesn’t have any pillows or headboard to steady herself against; she’s flat on her back, and already arching into Kelley’s touch.

After a moment, Kelley’s fingers hook into the waistband of Emily’s leggings. “Can I take these off?”

Emily nods, breathlessly.

She waits, waits for Kelley to do it.

But instead of taking them off right away, Kelley first leans down and kisses her. It’s soft and kind of chaste; mostly just the press of Kelley’s mouth against hers, nothing really all that heated. Kelley just smiles, touches her hand to Emily’s cheek, and kisses her, sweet and almost absentmindedly—like, she didn’t even think about it.

It completely takes Emily’s breath away.

She doesn’t plan on saying it, barely registers that she pushes past some sort of boundary at all; she says it as she thinks it, whispers it right against Kelley’s lips. “Love you…”

Kelley stills.

And then—

Only then, does Emily feel the weight of the words.

Kelley exhales against Emily’s mouth, inches away, and for a moment, she just looks—blushing and slightly shaken—and Emily can feel her own face heat up under Kelley’s gaze, but she isn’t embarrassed anymore. She’s just in love, she’s in love, and—

“I love you too,” Kelley says.

It flutters hard in Emily’s stomach.

She sneaks her arm up around Kelley’s neck and pulls her in. This time, it stays soft for only a moment. Kelley bites down on Emily’s bottom lip, is already slipping her tongue into Emily’s mouth before she can moan, and then she presses her hips down—and Emily’s whole body seems to realize at once that Kelley is naked and on top of her.

She slides her hand down Kelley’s stomach again, fingers barely grazing the edge of Kelley’s underwear—which, _for fuck’s sake_ , Emily should really have taken off already.

But before she can really do anything, Kelley takes her hard hold of her wrist and gasps, “No—it’s my turn now.”

Emily groans.

But then, Kelley is leaning back on her heels between Emily’s legs and starts dragging her leggings off.

She runs a hand through her hair, watches Kelley look at her.

Her breathing is uneven and she is flushed, but in the best way possible; all heat and admiration from Kelley’s eyes. She can feel her arousal wet and tight between her legs, and the sight of Kelley slowly lowering herself between Emily’s legs is enough to make her bite down hard on her bottom lip.

When she feels Kelley’s lips against the inside of her knee, she clenches her fingers in the bedspread.

When Kelley starts to press wet kisses, higher and higher, her hips move involuntarily.

Kelley smirks, flats her hand on Emily’s stomach. “Be patient....”

_God_.

“Kelley,” she husks out. “I need—”

“I know,” Kelley says. “Just wait.”

She lowers her mouth again, kisses Emily’s thigh, before licking higher.

Emily is going to lose her mind.

She opens her hips wider, tries to push herself closer to Kelley’s face—and maybe she didn’t expect that it would work, but suddenly Kelley’s mouth is on her, wet and hot, and Emily nearly screams.

“Fuck—” she chokes out. “ _Baby_.”

Kelley makes a sound at that, something low and appreciative, and Emily wants to fist her hands in Kelley’s hair and _move_ —and Kelley lets her; seems to figure out so quick how Emily likes it. It’s a little messy and a little fast, not a whole lot of precision, but a whole lot of eagerness—and that fucking does it for Emily. The way Kelley moans against her as Emily’s hips tremble.

She’s being fucked before she fully realizes it—Kelley’s fingers good and hard inside her, tongue on her clit.

It’s so good, so fucking good for a first time.

Whenever Emily gets herself off, she usually just tries to get it over and done with as quickly as possible—a few quick strokes with her index and middle finger, trying to wash the stickiness off her fingers as soon as she’s done.

But _this_ —

She can feel everything.

She never wants Kelley to stop.

She tells Kelley as much, breathes out a string of _yes, yes, don’t stop_ , and then, Kelley twists her fingers just a bit differently, and suddenly Emily’s whole body is going tight, there’s a wave of heat rolling through her, and she can feel that she’s shaking, that she’s seconds away from—

She comes with Kelley between her legs, and it takes minutes before she can be coherent enough to say, “Come back here…”

Kelley moves up, slides her arm over Emily’s stomach. She’s blushing and smiling, but seems kind of shy about what happened, and Emily _loves_ it—loves that Kelley can be smug and confident and soft and needy all at the same time.

They’re on the wrong side of the bed, naked and breathing hard, and they had sex.

Emily realizes it with a shock.

They just had sex—easy as that.

Everything is warm and kind of sweaty. Emily brushes a kiss against Kelley’s hair, before mumbling, “So…”

Kelley turns, looks at her. “So?”

“That was fun.”

Kelley’s smile curls wider. “It was.”

Emily’s face is still flushed. She can feel that she’s still pretty wet between her thighs. She laces her fingers through Kelley’s and says, then, with a little bit of a grin, “You said you love me.”

At that, Kelley presses her face into Emily’s shoulder. “Shut up, you said it first.”

She can’t stop smiling. “I don’t care, you said you love me.”

Kelley groans. “That doesn’t even make any sense. Just because I—”

Emily closes the gap between them and kisses her. She moans at the taste; it spikes hard between her legs, another rush of arousal through her body as she licks into Kelley’s mouth. Her fingers slide over Kelley’s hip, down to her ass, and—

She laughs. “You really need to take off your fucking underwear, Kell. It’s driving me crazy.”

Kelley smirks. “I thought I’d let you do that.”

Her eyes are glinting teasingly, almost like it’s a challenge. Emily groans, then rolls over and drags Kelley’s underwear down, right before moving her fingers back between Kelley’s legs.

Kelley’s gasp makes Emily smirk.

She straddles Kelley’s thigh, watches the way Kelley’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure as Emily touches her—and now that they’ve started, Emily doesn’t think she’ll want to stop any time soon.

:::

She wakes up to early morning sunlight and the sight of Kelley’s phone right in front of her face.

“No, no, Em,” Kelley mumbles. “Don’t move. You look so fucking cute like this.”

Emily presses her face into the pillow. “Babe, you can’t put this on your Instagram story.”

Kelley pouts. “Why not? You know they’ll love it.”

Emily, still on her stomach, tries to push Kelley’s arm and phone away. “Everyone will know we’ve had sex.”

Kelley laughs. “Baby, I hate to break it to you, but they _know_ , okay? The whole internet has been insinuating it ever since we started that whole girlfriend thing.”

“ _Fake_ girlfriend.” Emily says, just to rile Kelley up.

Kelley swats at her shoulder.

“ _Real_ girlfriend,” she counters.

Emily smiles.

Then, Kelley leans down, brushes her mouth close to Emily’s ear.

“Please?” she says, causing a shiver to run up Emily’s spine. “I wasn’t going to do anything crazy. Just a tasteful, discreet, black and white picture of my sleeping girlfriend.” She licks at Emily’s earlobe. “My _hot_ , sexy, gorgeous, amazing—”

Emily rolls over, pulls Kelley down on top of her and kisses her hard.

Kelley forgets about her phone.

:::

She posts it later, when Kelley has fallen back asleep and the sun has risen higher, bathing her in golden light.

The photo is in color, part of Kelley’s freckled shoulder in the corner of the screen; the mess of her curls hiding her face from view.

Emily captions it: _my girlfriend is cuter than yours_ , and she doesn’t tag Kelley, not this time, but it’s geo-tagged to Salt Lake City, and everyone will know, anyway.

She likes that.

She likes it a lot.

Just before she exits the app, she can see the rush of notifications starting to come in. She smirks, putting her phone on the nightstand and curling herself back around Kelley’s naked body.

She breathes in deep, kisses Kelley’s shoulder, and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope this lived up to the expectations! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
